


Hello Skip Pt 2

by mm8



Series: Hello Skip [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Christmas, E-mail, Epistolary, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin has gone on holiday with the rest of the Crieffs to Maldives during the week of Christmas. How will Douglas and Arthur handle his absence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Skip Pt 2

Date: 25 December  
Time: 10:48  
To: mcreiff@mjn.co.uk [Martin Crieff]  
From: drichardson@mjn.co.uk [Douglas Richardson]  
CC: ashappey@mjn.co.uk [Arthur Shappey]  
Subject: RE: Hello Skip!!!!! :-)

Hey there sexy pants,

Merry Christmas, happy holidays, seasons greetings and all of that nonsense. 

Arthur has been moping about since he didn't get a reply from you to his e-mail. Five minutes after he sent it, he curled up on my sofa with the fleece blankets around his like a cocoon and watched a slew of horrid Christmas specials. I practically had to drag him to bed (and you know that Arthur never passes up any opportunity to get into bed). Carolyn called while he was at the airfield yesterday, demanding I come in and take him home. Apparently he was making even Carl depressed. He made someone depressed, Martin. 

Both of us are off today (wasn't that nice of Carolyn to remember?). We opened presents around five in the morning. I daresay, even though you are away, nothing can damper Arthur's Christmas spirit. He woke me up around 4:30 by jumping up on down on the bed singing 'Get dressed ye merry gentleman' and wearing his special Christmas footed pajamas. I suppose we'll never break him of that habit. 

We ate Christmas breakfast (I cooked of course), exchanged our presents to each other (yours are still sitting under the tree), had some fabulous sex in the kitchen. I had Arthur bent over the counter and fucked him in front of the bay window. Jesus, he was so tight Martin. I know you like to bottom, Captain, but sometime you should give topping our Arthur a try. Fucking Godly it was. 

After that he called Carolyn to wish her a Merry Christmas (she seemed irritated and half-asleep) and then Arthur decided it was time break out his Christmas special DVDs. 

Well, it's half past ten here. Arthur's asleep on the couch. I can hear his monstrous snores from in here. He must have conked out during the film he was watching cause it is stuck looping through the menu titles. It's bloody Robbie the Reindeer, Martin. And he'll probably want to watch it all over again once he's up and realized he missed his favorite bit. I think I'll go mad. Don't you wish you here already?

Ruby sent a couple of quick texts wishing all of us a very merry xmas and that she loved her model kit of the Wright Flyer you gave her and that she'd love your help in putting it together sometime. Course she said most of that in strange girl code with thousands of emojis but that was the just of it.

I think I've run out of words to say. Enjoy your Santa burgers or whatever they have on Maldives. 

-Douglas


End file.
